


Celestial Bodies

by agreatmanythings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, thorkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatmanythings/pseuds/agreatmanythings
Summary: Just a smutty one shot I wrote and will one day probably regret.Enjoy!





	Celestial Bodies

The first time Valkyrie sauntered past his room, Thor neglected to take off his armor, collapsing instead on the bed in a heap of muscle and exhaustion. A pang of sympathy prodded at her, but she shrugged it off, taking another swig of her bottle. The God of Thunder would survive. The next two nights followed in suit, with an exhausted god and a secretly curious warrior, peeking through the cracked door. 

On the fourth night, Valkyrie planned to merely walk past, feeling too much empathy already. But a burst of movement captured her eye. Thor stood, back to her, the god-like resemblance returning. He carefully removed his cape, its screaming color bleeding down to the floor. The ethereal light from the window danced off his armor, scattering rays of light, creating a celestial silhouette. Cautiously, Thor unfastened the straps till a sheer cloth remained. It soon joined his cape and armor. 

Valkyrie took a large swig of her bottle before drinking in the sight. Sure, alcohol is known to make one thirsty, but her’s could not be dampened by water. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, admiring the view. Stone muscles lightly scarred with streaks of lighting climbed his back, rounding off at mountainous shoulders before sloping back down into the hills and valleys of his arms.  _ What a beauty _ , she thought casually, before catching her error. This man, this beauty, was her king. Not some hot stranger sculpted for passionate one-night-stands. Thor began to turn, only to find an empty doorway. Her king was not one she should ogle. 

That night ensued with dreams of a beastly beauty in her bed, making her moist and moan with every movement. She woke, shaking and yearning, and palmed herself, riding out a temporary release. 

\-------------

Valkyrie wanted to refuse, she ought to say no for the sake of her dignity, but was obligated to agree. When your king asks to spar, you are required to do so. It began decently, with the slicing of swords and the array of action to keep her mind occupied. She shoved all her absorption into the actual fight, not the intrusive thoughts and dreams of the night before. 

Eventually, both parties bled in sweat and panted in exhaustion. Thor stood, back to her, chugging water.

“Your highness, never turn your back.” 

Before he could process her words, Valkyrie pounced from behind, sword soaring straight for his head. Thor ducked, the blade gentling swiping the tips of his tousled hair. His smile flared impulsively. He turned on his haunches and kicked her knees out to collapse, before hopping up and launching a blade blow of his own. Kneeling, Valkyrie blocked with her vambrace*, then hacked at his hilt, sending the glittering steel sweeping across the room. Seeing the opportunity, she sprung to her feet again, raining the sword down upon him, only to be intercepted with her own tactics before undertaking a punch to her abdomen. As she stooped over, Thor twisted the blade out of her wrist, then swung her around till her knuckle was shoved between her shoulder blades. She grunted in frustration. 

“Surrender?” he whispered in her ear, his breath heavy and voice dancing along the lines of seductive. 

“Oh, your majesty...” she cooed. 

Valkyrie could practically hear his proud smile. Her free arm elbowed him in the stomach then sprung up to smash his face.

“Never!” 

Thor freed his grip on her and staggered back at the barrage. Clutching his head, she yanked it down as her knee flew up, jamming into his already bruised abdomen. She reared her leg back for another blow till a steel hand seized it. Valkyrie wrapped her other leg around his back, swinging her weight on top of him. Thor lurched backwards till his spine hit the wall behind, trapping him between her body and metal barrier. Gripping his hair in one hand, she tipped his head back and slid a hidden knife from her thigh, pressing its horned tip against his bared throat with the other. 

Valkyrie meant to hiss, “Surrender?” She intended to mock his loss. But something stopped her. His keen ocean eyes. His dopey, child-like grin. The flicker of excitement, of fervor, of awe seeping through his features. Suddenly his face seemed too near and something hard grew beneath her. 

Oh, what the hell!

A pair of panting lips drove into his. He was welcoming, eager, hungry. Just like her. Valkyrie dropped the knife to clasp the back of his sweat-soaked neck and bit his bottom lip. Thor opened willingly, his tongue desperate for touch. For more. He soon dragged it along her jawline and down her neck, biting, licking, leaving marks she hoped would stain. Valkyrie tugged at his hair and arched into him, extracting a muffled groan as his boner grew between her thighs. 

Too much, too much clothing. Thor appeared to have the same opinion and turned to slam her against the wall, lifting his head from the bruises on her neck only to allow her rash hands to unlace the leather binding his chest and chuck the shirt beneath off. A leg and set of hips beneath her, he copied her actions, till her sweat-drenched chest was bare. Dipping down, Thor bit at the sensitive skin of her breasts, drawing a rogue moan. Valkyrie could feel his smile. 

Ashhole.

She ground her hips against his strained errection. The moan belonged to him now. 

Thor continued to worship her breasts, teeth on scraping skin and nipples. He was taking it slow. Enough was enough. 

“Thor!” Valkyrie hissed. 

He hummed into her skin. 

“Fuck me.”

A pause as he lifted his head. Those eyes stared, coveting but uncertain.

“Well don’t just stand there, idiot! Fuck me!” 

A smirk drew across his features. 

“As you wish.” 

Instantly, he released one of her legs to slip a hand between them, unlacing his pants as she duplicated the action. Before Valkyrie was finished, his tip taunted at her clit, igniting a gasp from her. Slowly, cautiously, Thor entered her. The sudden stretch and strain within arched her back and unveiled her neck. Gentle to start, rocking lightly against her. Once dripping from her folds, Thor began to move briskly, vigorously, driving himself into her. Valkyrie panted and yanked at his hair as he buried his face into her exposed neck. 

Hungry. More, more till he pounded, thumb rubbing her clit till she was wrecked, intoxicated on the sensations. 

More. More! Fuck. 

“Fuck!” she shouted falling through her release, slick and tight around him till he fell too, grunting into her skin. 

They remained. Sweating, panting, frozen in a desperate embrace. 

Finally, when her aftershocks came to a halt, he slid out from her, gingerly lowering her limp frame. Valkyrie buried her face in his sopping chest and shut her eyes. She couldn’t meet his, not yet.

“Val,” Thor whispered softly, lips in her dripping hair. 

Eyes squeezed tighter. A loving hand raking her locks. 

“Valkyrie.” 

She sighed. 

“Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING YOU SHAMELESS SHIPPER YOU!  
> Yes, I did refer to Brunnhilde as just Valkyrie, simply cause it was easier for me to keep track of that way. And I'm pretty sure they refer to her as such in the movie?  
> But once again gracias for joining me in this young baby ship that I hope to someday see blossom.  
> (vambrace*-basically wrist armor)


End file.
